You Love Me, You Love Me Not
by iamthecreator
Summary: One-shots and drabbles. Reds, Greens and Blues, but mostly Reds. Contains a lot of heartbreak and fluff. You've been warned. Rated T for language. R
1. Maybe Next Time

Brick always envied her suitor's. They were allowed to accompany her wherever she went, to hold her hand, to gaze into her eyes. He was deeply and madly in love, though he'd never admit it. The one thing he wanted more than anything was to be with her, but it would never happen; he was created as her counterpart, only here to destroy her. His brothers would most likely disown him if he even brought the topic up. He didn't even want to think about what his dad, Mojo Jojo or his fem-dad, Him, would think. So, he spent his days daydreaming and wondering what it would be like to feel her touch, to be able to gaze into her eyes...

He didn't mean to bump into her in the hallway, but fate had other plans.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The love of his life gushed, picking up her books.  
"Blossom, calm down," he chuckled, picking up the last of her books.  
Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you."  
Brick feigned hurt. "Not happy to see me?"  
"Ecstatic." She hissed, turning on her heel to walk away. Before she could take a step, Brick gently grabbed her arm and spun her towards him again.  
"Why do you hate me?"  
Blossom could almost hear the sincerity in his voice. She could almost see the hurt in his eyes. Her own gaze softened as she gently removed his arm from her grip. "We aren't exactly supposed to love each other," she chuckled.  
The red eyes of the boy in front of her dropped slightly, causing them to glaze over with faux hatred. "Right. How could I forget," he replied flatly, getting ready to walk away.  
"Why do you ask?"  
The voice caused him to stop in his tracks. He could hear the actual worry and caring in her voice. He turned around again with a sigh. "No reason. I just... I hate living like this."  
"What do you mean? Us hating each other?"  
His eyes glazed over again. "I have never once said I hated you."  
Blossom stared up at him with wide eyes, realizing that what he said was the truth. No matter what they've been through, no matter how many times he tormented her and she defeated him, he never once uttered the words _I hate you._ Once again, he made to walk away but the pink-eyed girl grabbed his elbow cautiously. Brick turned around and faced her yet again.  
"Now what, Pinky?" He tried his hardest to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. The pair just stared at each other, taking in each other's features. Red and pink eyes, red cap and red bow, auburn hair and orange hair; the two just seemed made for each other. A blush overcame the girl, finally breaking the gaze. Brick turned away almost right after, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"I-I just realized... I don't hate you either. I just felt... obligated to, y'know? Like I was _supposed_ to hate you. But I don't. I don't hate you at all," Blossom sighed after she let that out, combing her fingers through her hair. A look of relief washed over Brick's face.  
"I've waited since we were ten for you to say that, Pinky. Now I have something to confess..."  
Blossom looked up at him expectantly, a look of hope on her face. Just then, the bell rang and students came pouring out of their classrooms. Her current boyfriend, a boy named Justin Morrison, hurried over and Planted a quick kiss on her lips.  
"Blossy! I missed you babe," he gushed, grabbing hold of her hand. She smiled up at him in reply, and looked over at Brick apologetically. As her boyfriend dragged her off, he uttered the words he had been holding in for so long.  
"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh this was hard to write. I love when they end up together :P I'm pretty sure this is very OOC, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Click that beautiful review button ;p**


	2. Peeping Brick

I hadn't meant for things to get out of control like this.

It started 2 months ago, January. We had just got back from Christmas Break, and everyone in Townsville High was hugging each other, happy to see their friends again.

I for one, wasn't happy to see anyone. My crimson eyes scanned the halls, hatred filling my mind as I saw all the happy people.

"Lighten up, Brick!" My annoying brother, Boomer, nudged me. I just scowled at him, and went back to my hate-staring.

"Seriously, bro. You look like you're ready to kill someone." My other brother, Butch, commented. I rolled my eyes. He was busy staring at all the girls sauntering by in the new clothes they got for Christmas. A group of preppy, smiling kids noticed Boomer and waved him over.

"Catch ya later, bros!" he called over his shoulder as he joined his friends. Butch glanced at me and sighed.

"You really need to loosen up," he shook his head, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you 3rd period."

And there I was, alone, next to my locker. It wasn't that people didn't want to be my friend - I practically had girls throwing themselves at me - it was the fact that I didn't want friends. What kind of villain needs friends? I'm a Rowdyruff Boy!

I continued to stand in front of my locker: the bell wouldn't ring for another 5 minutes. That's when I saw _her_.

She waltzed down the hall, her sisters flanking her. Her pink eyes looked fierce as she scanned the hallway, her red hair blazing out behind her like a roaring flame. I hadn't realized I was staring until her large pink eyes landed on me, a scowl on her face. Waving her sisters off, she stomped towards me. Oh boy.

"What?" I spat when she was close enough to me.

"Why were you staring at me? What are you planning?" She asked, suspicion clear in her eyes.

"I just got lost in my thoughts, calm down, Pinky."

Her eyes narrowed, scanning my face to see if she should believe me or not. I smirked. "Get your panties out your ass and leave me alone for once, sheesh."

That got her mad. In a flash, her hand went across my face. I just chuckled and began to walk away. "See you 2nd period, _Blossy_!"

I didn't see her reaction to the nickname, but I could tell she was fuming. Whatever.

That night was the first night. I was flying around town, minding my own business, when a pink streak flashed by me. I knew who it was automatically. Why not mess with her a little? I'm not doing anything important. **If only I never thought that...**

I followed her, keeping behind a good enough distance so she wouldn't spot me. I looked around, trying to get a clue as to where we were. The area was filled with white, square houses with shrubs and lawns. Every house even had a backyard! This was obviously her neighborhood. I slowed down when I saw her enter her house; I remember from that one time when Bubbles pretended to be Boomer.

There were 3 different windows, and I peeked through each one. In the first one, Buttercup was sprawled on her black sheets. The walls were green and I heard rock music begging to burst through the walls. I floated over to the next window and saw no one there. The walls were a magenta color, the sheets were pink and the carpet was white. This had to be _her_ room. I figured the next window was where I would find Bubbles, probably drawing or something, so I didn't bother. I hid myself in the shadows next to the window, (which was pretty hard, by the way), and waited.

Blossom waltzed in a few minutes later.

My eyes glazed over automatically with hatred. She sighed and let her hair out of the ribbon she refused to stop wearing. The hair fell down around her shoulders, skimming her waist. I held my breath, the sight so captivating (of course, I didn't admit that until now). Her eyes scanned the room as if looking for something, and then settled on the window. She walked towards it and I froze. Had she seen me? The window opened slightly and I heard a sigh, then footsteps. I sighed in relief and pointed my eyes to the window again. She was getting undressed. My cheeks flushed as red colored my face. It was weird, seeing someone so ... vulnerable and exposed, and they didn't even know it.

I figured I'd seen enough for the night, and flew away, back to my own home.

* * *

This continued for 2 months, at least every other day, which leads us back to now. I was once again outside her window (surprise surprise!), watching the redheaded beauty do her homework. I was more than in love with her: I was obsessed. I felt like I _had_ to be there every night, like I _had_ to watch over her while she slept. I was there for every fight with her sisters, every stressful evening as she did her homework, every tearful night as she looked into the mirror, wishing she was prettier. How could someone that looked like her think she wasn't beautiful? Her skin was flawless and soft (well, it looked soft). Her hair was long and silky, shining whenever a little bit of light hit it; her eyes were alert and big, filled with intelligence; her lips were full and pinker than her eyes; her body took on an hourglass shape. Puberty was good to her.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "You're beautiful. Why can't you see I love, no, adore you? I want you to be mine, all mine. It kills me to see you cry in the mirror. If you were with me... I'd show you exactly how beautiful you truly are." as if she was standing right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see her getting off of her bed, strolling towards the window. Dammit, she has super hearing. How could I forget?

The window opened and her head poked out. "Hello?" her soft voice called out. I pressed my body against the house, maybe she wouldn't see me ...

A hand grabbed me and dragged me inside. "Who are you? Why are you here? What are you -" her voice stopped short as she looked down at me and realized who I was.

"Brick? What were you doing?"

I just stared at her, unsure what to say. 'Oh, y'know. I was just floating outside your window, like I usually do on a Friday night, watching you!' Yeah, right.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"I was uh ... just hanging' around..." I eventually muttered, mentally smacking myself for the stupid excuse. She looked me and down, and opened her mouth to speak but she closed it. Her lips pursed, and boy oh boy did she look cute. Then she laughed. A sincere laugh. I cocked my eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. "Blossom?"

"I should have known..." she shook her head, still laughing. " Why else would there be a flash of red every night? I thought I was going crazy."

I froze. She knew I was there every night? "I uh, don't know what you're talking about. Why would I be here every night, for_ you_?" I managed to say, forcing myself to curl my lips in disgust. A sad look washed over her face.

"And here I was, thinking ... nevermind." she sighed and turned away. "Are you staying?"

I looked her over, my eyebrow cocked. "Do you want me to?"

She looked up at me again, her eyes glazed over with tears. "Did you mean what you whispered out there?"

A smile spread across my face as I reached out to hold her.

"Every word of it."

* * *

**A/N: Just in case this was too confusing, the part above the line break was two months ago, when Brick first started watching her. The part after the line break is the current time. I hope it wasn't too fluffy or OOC! And I hope you enjoyed. Let me know by clicking that little review button down there ;P**


	3. Ecstasy

**Blossom POV**

I haven't seen them in 15 years. When we defeated the second time, they just disappeared without a trace. We were relieved at first, it was 3 villains less. When we turned 15, we were shocked to see that they still haven't made an appearance. Bubbles was worried; she had already mentioned that she found the blonde one cute. Buttercup was indifferent to the whole thing. I was worried, but being the leader, I had to pretend to be happy. And I should be happy; who needs them?

We were 21 now and we gave up crime-fighting 3 years ago. Bubbles and I had thought that would lure the boys out of hiding yet there was still no sign of them.

I still lived in Townsville; I refused the offer from the Professor of him paying for college. I'm independent, and I need to make money on my own. Buttercup was also still here, keeping watch over petty crimes and beating up the occasional mugger. Bubble had went off to New York to pursue her art and acting career. Although we fully supported her, something deep down told me she wasn't going to make it very far.

I was currently a bartender at a nightclub in the heart of Townsville. During the day, I worked at a pet store. Being that it was now 8 p.m, I had to get ready for my shift at the club. Throwing on a black strapless cocktail dress, matching pumps and tying my auburn hair back in a high ponytail, I grabbed my back to leave. Some people would think I was overdressed to be a bartender, but looking good meant more tips. I wanted to get to college as soon as possible, so I was doing almost anything for the money. With a sigh, I left for another long night at the club.

**_-x-_**

**Brick POV**

Townsville. My brothers and I haven't been in this dump in 15 years. We were here on some crazy mission that we wouldn't be informed of until tomorrow. Being 21 and a man, I wanted to chill at this nightclub I kept hearing about since my return. It's in the heart of Townsville apparently, and it's always crowded. If I was being forced to be back, I should at least get laid. My brothers were off doing whatever it is Butch's and Boomer's do.

I landed in front of the club. A rainbow colored neon sign that said "Ecstasy" was on top of the door. The bouncer glanced at me, looked back at the long line, and back at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he grunted, opening the door. The line groaned, cursing under their breaths - and out loud - at me. With a smirk, I slipped into the club and checked out the club.

The dance floor was crowded with people ranging from 20-40 years old. A quick glance at the faces showed that the majority of them were at least mildly attractive. There was a bar along the wall, the counter taking up the whole left side of the club. The bartenders were all young, most likely to be eye candy for the older men. I chuckled to myself and sauntered over to a barstool, ready to get my drink on.

A bartender walked past me when I sat down and glanced at me, waiting for me to state my order. I looked over her: she had light brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a black button up tucked into a navy blue miniskirt. She was cute, but more Boomer's taste. Seeing as I was taking too long to order, she huffed and kept walking. Another bartender came walking down and my yes couldn't help but linger. Her auburn hair was put up in a neat high ponytail; her curves were complemented by the tightness of her strapless cocktail dress.

"What can I get ya?" She called over her shoulder, her back to me. I licked my lips, thinking.

"A shot of tequila," I called back. I wanted to impress her, let her see that I can handle my liquor. With a nod, she walked down the length of the bar. I watched her grab a shot glass and a large bottle. _Turn around, let me see that face_. I willed, my eyes never leaving her.

Finally, she turned around and walked back to where I was. My eyes travelled from her feet to her face. Her black pump made her legs look long; the dress ended at her mid-thigh, hugging her curvy hips; the dress curved inwards as her waist was slim and her stomach was flat; the dress curved outwards again when it reached her chest - she had to at least be a C; her full pink lips were curved in a smirk; and her big pink eyes stared into mine. She was hot. No, sexy. No,_ beautiful. _

Wait.

_Pink eyes?_

_**-x-**  
_

**Blossom POV**

This guy was clearly trying to impress me: the first thing he ordered was a shot of tequila. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. When I walked back towards him, his eyes were_ still _on me. With a roll of my eyes, I walked back to him, shot in hand. His eyes were slowly traveling up my body. I stood still, letting him look at me so I could look at him.

I could only see so much, considering he was sitting down, but from what I could tell, he was very attractive. The way he was leaning on the counter allowed his large biceps to flex; his long auburn hair was tucked under a red cap - though childish, it looked cute on him. I smirked as I felt his eyes traveling upwards, almost done. As his face moved up, I could see the stubble surrounding his lip and upper lip; his lips were curled in a smirk of their own. When his eyes finally reached mine, I gasped, nearly dropping the shot glass in my hand. His eyes were crimson. Crimson! There was only one person I knew who had eyes that color. The color drained from my face as I opened my mouth.

"Brick?" I whispered at the same time he uttered, "Blossom."

My jaw dropped as I slid the shot class to him. If I didn't put it down, my shaking hands would have dropped it.

I just stared at him; I had no idea what to say. His mouth opened.

"You work here?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, Brick. I just like to play dress up."

He chuckled. "You're still a bitch, I see."

My nose flared. "And you're still an asshole," My brows furrowed as I went to turn away.

"Hey," he called out. I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You look nice," his voice lowered at the last word and his cheeks flushed. My cheeks followed his and I managed a small smile. "Can we maybe... talk?" He asked shyly, his eyes looking up into mine.

"I get off at 3 a.m, if you wanna wait..." I tapped my chin, knowing he probably wouldn't.

"Yeah, sure," he murmured as he got up. I watched him go and went back to work.

Hopefully this shift wouldn't take so long.

**_-x-_**

**Brick POV**

My mind was racing. The hatred I felt as a child was replaced with pure lust as I stared at Blossom. I knew she'd never sleep with me; she was too classy and proper for something like that. That didn't stop me from wanting to talk to her. I glanced at my watch. One a.m. I have two hours until she gets off. With a shrug, I make my way onto the dance floor.

I'm no professional, but my dancing skills are pretty good. Soon, I have girls surrounding me and dudes staring at me with hatred in their eyes. Smirking, I turn my gaze to the bar and see pink eyes staring at me, hurt in her eyes. As soon as we make eye contact, she turns her head away and walks down the length of the bar. I sigh and stop dancing, deciding to just stand on the side and watch for a while.

I sat on a stool by the bar, watching Blossom cater to the customers. She had a fake smile on her face, and she made sure to lean over the counter if a man looked wealthy. I smirked. Who knew Blossom was like that?

I looked at my watch again. Two forty-five. Her eyes met mine and I winked, making her blush furiously. How cute.

Finally, the clock struck 3. I nodded my head towards the door, letting her know I'll be waiting outside. After 5 minutes, she came outside, only in her short dress.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're not cold?"

She scoffed and began walking. I followed suit, walking in step with her. "So, how you been these past 15 years?" I asked her.

"Where did you go?" she whispered. I saw her shivering so I casually wrapped an arm around her.

"I had some things to do."

A look I couldn't distinguish washed over her face. "We were worried, y'know." She finally muttered, turning in a neighborhood full of white square houses.

"You still live here? And why?"

She nodded. "Need to make money for college. And I dunno... it's like we have some weird connection. Although I hated you for so long, I could never stop thinking about you."

I smirked at that as we stopped in front of a house. "Well then..."

She slipped out from under my arm and gave me a small smile. "Thanks for walking me home..."

"Couldn't let you go alone, dressed that like that," I motioned to her outfit. She giggled and began to walk up the path. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Brick, what are you -"

She was cut off as I pressed my lips to hers. At first she struggled, than eventually gave in and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Smiling into the kiss, I pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks flushed as she touched her lips.

"Call me tomorrow?" She whispered, smiling at me.

"You got it, babe." I smirked, kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is super long and OOC, urgh I hate myself right now. It's like a long thing of me blabbering. I was trying to pass the time as I waited for something and .. this happened. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :c I was wondering, do you guys want me to add the other Ruffs and Puffs or is just BlossomxBrick okay? Let me know in a review! And I promise, the next chapter will be better! Thnka sfor reading :D**


	4. Green With Envy

I hate him.  
I swear on everything I hate him.  
I want to take his precious face and blam, pow, bam! I want to see his stupid emerald colored eyes flutter shut as I hold him. I want to see those stupid spikes on his head matted with his blood.  
He's such a waste of space. All he does is go from girl to girl, breaking their hearts. And his next target is me! Me, Buttercup Utonium, the toughest bitch on the planet. What makes him think he can just waltz his way into my life and steal my heart?  
I refuse to fall for Butch Jojo. He can go ahead and talk to some other bimbo.  
There he is again, sweet talking some vulnerable freshman. He knows I'm watching him; he constantly glances at me with this stupid smirk on his face. I scowl back at him, my eyes narrowed as I watch the exchange. With my super hearing, I pick up the whole conversation.  
"You're really pretty," that asshole purrs, pushing a strand of hair from the girls face. I growl.  
"Do you really think that?" the bimbo giggles, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
Butch just smiles. "No." My eyes go wide and I listen more intently.  
"W-what?" the freshman stutters, her eyes beginning to water.  
"See that girl over there?" He nods his head towards me. I scowl and turn my head as if I wasn't just watching to them. The girl bites her lip and glances at me. With a nod, she opens her mouth but he speaks again.  
"I'm in love with her and I've been trying to make her jealous since freshman year. Can you pretend to flirt back with me?" He whispered this in her ear. To anyone else, it would have seemed cute; I just heard the truth. My jaw hung open slightly, my eyes wider. The bimbo's eyes lit up, probably thinking that jackass was so adorable, trying to make me jealous.  
"Of course, sweetie!" she squeals, rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand. Butch glances at me again, catching me staring at the whole ordeal. He sticks his tongue out at me and turns back to the freshman. Did this idiot completely forget that I have super hearing?  
He leans in to the girl's ear again. "Now pretend like I said something rude, and stomp off." With a nod, the girl feigns a look of anger and spits at him.  
"Asshole!" And with that, she stomps away.  
My whole face twists into a scowl as I see him walking over to me.  
"Sup, Butterbutt?" He chuckles, leaning on the locker next to me. Him and his stupid nicknames.  
"What do you want, Butchie Boy?"  
"Well, Butterfly, I couldn't help but see you staring at me and that freshman over there," he smirked.  
Let's pretend I didn't hear their whole conversation. "I felt bad for her, it almost burns having you next to me."  
His eyes turn soft for a second. Did I hurt his feelings? No, it must have been a trick of the eye. He scowls out me.  
"Listen, Butterscotch." Okay, these nicknames were getting ridiculous.  
"No, YOU listen, Butchie Boy. Did you completely forget I have super hearing?" The color drains from his face. "I heard all of that."  
His eyes turn soft again as he looks into my own. I continue to scowl.  
"I know you're jealous of all those girls, Butterpecan..."  
I scoffed. "Me? Jealous of a bunch of bimbos? As if."  
He smirks. "Why else would you always watch who I'm talking to? Why else would you even bother using super hearing to listen in to our conversation?"  
I knew he was right. Maybe I was a little jealous, but I can't tell him that. I'm Buttercup Utonium, the toughest bitch on the planet. I don't have time for boys, especially boys like Butch. But the words that leave my mouth surprise me.  
"Did you mean it, Butchie Boy? Are you really in love with me?"  
His eyes grow wide, as surprised as I was with what I said.  
He leans in a kisses me on the cheek. My whole face turns red, despite myself, and I touch the warm spot where his lips just were.  
Dammit, Buttercup! You've gone soft.  
I will a scowl to come back on my face, but when he grabs my hand and stares into my eyes, my heart melts all over again.  
"Yeah, Butterbabe... I am."

* * *

**A/N: Kay, I know this is short, sorry :(I think I got them mostly IC? But at least you got 2 chapters in one day :D I need to re-name the story now that I'm including the other Puffs and Ruffs, so leave your ideas in a review! Thanks for reading :DD**


	5. Our First and Last Kiss

**A/N: This is an AU story. Nobody has powers and the girls have two parents. Mentions of sex and rape. Character death involved. Read at own risk.**

* * *

"Catch ya later, Bubbles." The boy said, buckling his pants and leaving the Janitor's Closet. I wiped off my mouth and pulled my skirt back down. This was becoming a habit, and I didn't even know the boy's name this time. With a sigh, I stumbled out of the Janitor's Closet and checked my watch. What period was it? Who cares.

I wasn't always like this. I used to be happy, when I was younger that is. Until I realized I was nothing. Buttercup was the brawn, Blossom was the beauty. Me? I was the baby. Everyone was always "looking out for me". When we got to high school, I became the "slut" of the group. Who cares? At least I'm no longer in their shadow.

I stroll through the halls, looking for a familiar face. My black heels clicked against the tiled floors, my cleavage begging to burst out of my already unbuttoned-slightly baby blue button up. Either the period just started or it was about to end because not a soul was in the hallway. That's when I saw _him. _Boomer Jojo was walking down the hall, in my direction. People knew him as "Captain-Save-A-Hoe". The hoe he was trying to save? Me. Don't get me wrong, he is _very _cute but he ignores all my advances. Too bad, I would've shown him a good time.

"Bubbles!" He exclaims, looking me up and down. "Why aren't you in class?" I scowl.

"What's it to ya?"

"Just being a good friend…" He grumbled, continuing to walk past me. I sigh.

"Why do you care so much?" I look to the ground as soon as the words leave my lips, feeling ashamed for some reason. He stops and turns around to look me in the eyes.

"Because I know you're better than this."

With that, he turns on his heel again and speeds down the hallway. My heart drops.

**Flashback**

_It was Valentine's Day, and everyone in the Kindergarten class had to make someone a card. Everyone knew who was making me one, and I knew who I was making mine for._

"_Bubbles!" A high-pitched voice squeaked from behind me. A grin creeps across my face, revealing 2 missing front teeth._

"_Yes?" I say with a slight lisp, not turning around. This card needed to be done before I got mine from him. He waited patiently as I scribbled the last few words. When I turned around, my sky blue eyes met ocean blue ones. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his face and he smiled up at me. _

"_Look what I made for you!" He thrusted the card into my hands shyly, before running off. _

"_Boomie, wait!" I called after him, but he just ignored me and sat back down in his seat. The card I made for him still sat atop my desk, but I figured I'd give him it later. I opened his card and I smiled at it's contents._

'_My deer Bubblez,_

_You r th bestist persun I hav evir met_

_You mek my hart swel wit happynes n joy_

_I luv two c yur smilin face_

_Win we r oldur we shuld git marreed_

_I luv you!_

_~ Boomy'_

**End of Flashback**

I wonder if he still loved me? Probably not; look at what I've become. But why do I care? I have enough boys for everyday of the week. With a shrug, I continue down the hallway and wait in front of my next class.

-x-

Finally, the end of the school day. There was a party later, so I had to get home fast to freshen up. My parents were surprised when I walked in before my precious sisters.

"You're home early, Bubbles!" My dad exclaimed, trying to ignore the way I was dressed.

"There's a party later. I'm just here to get ready." I scowled, making my way up the stairs. They both muttered something about me not being allowed to go, but I just ignored it. Who the fuck were they? They should be worried about their precious little daughters, Blossom and Buttercup. Speaking of the devils, I just heard them walk in. I quickly rushed into the bathroom to take a shower so I didn't have to hear how wonderful their days were.

I was done getting ready around 8. It was pitch black outside, but I decided to walk anyway. I was donned in a super tight, strapless baby blue mini dress which ended right underneath my butt. My hair was done up in a high ponytail, and my feet were clad in black pumps. I felt and looked good. There was barely anyone outside. I felt safe.

"Psst," Someone whispered as I passed by a dark alley. My heart stopped and reached in my bag to get my mace ready. "Where you goin', sweetie? Spend some time wit' me." I recognized that voice.

A skinny, tall teenager with jet black hair and sunglasses stepped out from the darkness. My heart hitched in my throat and it was beating at a thousand beats per second.

"Leave me alone, Ace." I growled.

"Don't count on it, toots," He grinned, walking towards me. Before I could even get the mace ready, he had me in his grasp with a knife to my neck.

"Don't scream, sugar."

A tear made it's way down my cheek. Why me?

"I know what you do in school. This won't be any different. At least you know me," he spit. Another tear made it's way down my face. That was a low blow. Without any more hesitation, he pushed me to the floor of the alleyway and lifted my dress up a bit. I whimpered loudly and he caressed my cheek. "There, there. This won't hurt at all."

I screamed as he pulled my underwear down, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"What's happening in there?" I heard a voice shout from outside the alleyway.

"Walk away, bub. You don'ts want to be in this." I looked up to see blonde hair illuminated by the far away streetlight. His eyes twinkled and he looked like an angel. My guardian angel.

"Get off of her!" Boomer shouted, rushing towards us. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Bubbles?" I let out a little cry, letting him know it was me. Anger flashed in his eyes and he tackled Ace, punching him right in the mouth.

"You messed with the wrong guy!" Ace shouted, getting his knife ready.

"Boomer!" I shouted as I fixed myself, rushing to tackle Ace. In a flash, the knife was gone from his hand. Boomer looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes. He looked down and I followed suit, seeing the knife lodged in his stomach. I pulled it out and in one swift motion I stabbed Ace right in the chest. He fell to the ground, as did Boomer.

I sank to my knees by his side. The blonde hair was sticking to his face from the sweat, and I moved it away.

"Everthings going to be okay," I whispered into his ear, cradling his head on my lap. He just smiled up at me weakly. "Somebody help!" I screamed, tears pouring off my chin and onto his face.

"B-Bubbles, I…" He breathed out.

"What? You what?"

"I love you…"

He coughed slightly and I could see the life draining from his eyes. I leaned down, brushing my lips against his.

"I love you too…" I whispered, closing the space between our mouths. He used the last of his energy to kiss me back passionately, and I felt his lips go cold against mine.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH THAT WAS SO SAD. Yeah so um, give me suggestions in a review! What pairings do you want to see? I'm willing to do anything. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

I always envied my sisters. Love seemed to come do easily to them.

Bubbles was, as her name promises, bubbly. She touched every life she entered, left a resounding mark. She could have any boy she wanted at any time.

Blossom was just a beautiful young woman. Boys couldn't help but stare when she walked by. Her intelligence brought even more attention, making her the apple of half of the school's eye.

Me? I was the tough one. I wasn't allowed to show emotion; I couldn't cry, forget about being in love. Everyone expected me to be the hard one, laughing in the face of death and be independent.

My sister's captured the hearts of their counterparts: Bubbles and Boomer were a perfect match, both of them being the softest and kindest. They spent days having picnics and watching sunsets together. Blossom and Brick took a lot more work, but it happened. They were both highly intelligent. They were paired with each other on some crazy chemistry project for the state. In the end, they managed to make some chemical that got people to fall in love. Turns out, the potion wore off a while ago and they were sincerely in love.

Butch was different than his brothers. He refused to even look me in the eye. Him and his brothers barely spoke; he saw them as traitors. In his eyes, I was still the enemy and he treated me like such. I didn't mind, though. Fighting him was a wonderful workout.

-x-

It was an ordinary Friday night. Bubbles was out with the dumb one and Blossom was out with the ginger. I was sprawled across my bed, my shoulder length hair spread wildly around my head. The eyeliner I usually caked around my eyes was wiped off. My scowl was replaced with a slight smile as I blasted music from my favorite band, Zombie Munching Death Bringers.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies_

I scowled. What the hell was this girly shit doing on my iPod? That's when I realized, it wasn't from my iPod; it was coming from outside. Curiously, I removed the headphones from my ears and stuck my head out of the window. There was a dark figure holding a boom box up to my window.

"Show yourself!" I called down playfully. I didn't want to scare my admirer away. The music cut off abruptly and the person ran away. A frown spread across my face. They better come back, I must know who that is.

-x-

That night, I dreamt.

_I was floating. It was dark, as if I was in space. The air was cool and the breeze was warm. I felt at peace with myself. _

_A dark figure approached me. My eyes strained as I tried to see who it was but I still couldn't tell. _

_"Hey!" I called out, even though it was already walking towards me. It's head raised slightly, and I could only make out a pair of lips. The figure brought a finger upwards to their lips, as if telling me to be quiet. I sighed in recognition and just watched as the figure made it's way closer and closer. After what felt like a lifetime, it was finally right in front me. Still, I could only make out it's lips._

_"Show yourself," I growled. Instead, it leaned forward and placed it's lips against mine. I was frozen. The kiss felt rushed and desperate, but still passionate. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, my senses overwhelming. _

_"The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command my love"_

_The same song from the night before played in the background. I stopped the kiss and reached my hand out, trying to pry the hood off of the figure. It simply shook it's head and walked away, disappearing into the never ending darkness._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My lips felt sore as if the kiss actually happened. My head was spinning until I felt a breeze. Turning towards the window, I saw it was open. I closed _and _locked it before I went to bed, I'm sure. Wasting no time, I stuck my head out the window just in time to see a black figure making it's way over my fence. Whoever it was took advantage of me in my sleep! In my bit of anger, I flew out the window and chased after them.

"Hey!" I shouted, a mere 10 feet away from the perpetrator. It froze, and turned halfway to glance at me as if contemplating something. Just as I was about to grab it's hood, the figure took off in the air, a dark green streak behind it. Dark green? No way. No fucking way. I picked up my speed and was right behind him in a matter of seconds.

"Butch?" I called out, an ounce of hope in my voice. The figure sighed and pulled the hood back. It was indeed my raven haired, green eyed counterpart. He grabbed my wrist and led me towards the ground, never making eye contact. My head swelled with questions.

"Why?" was the first question I blurted out as soon as our feet rested on the soft ground. His eyes looked down into mine, mixed emotions begging to be let out.

"There's no reasonable explanation for this ..." he grunted, sitting down. I cracked my knuckles.

"You better try!"

With another grunt, he looked at me again. "Sit."

I obeyed, but only because I wanted answers.

"I don't know how to put this," he sighed, running a hand through his loose jet black locks. I just stared at him.

"Did you kiss me?" I asked suddenly, running my fingers against my lips. His face turned a bright shade of red that I could see in the dull moonlight. He nodded slowly, bracing himself for whatever punishment I had for him. My hand raised slowly, but fell back down. I couldn't.

"Why?" I repeated my first question again.

It took him a while to begin talking, as he was staring at me. I suddenly felt self conscious; I was only in a green tank top and black shorts. I didn't even have any eyeliner on.

"I just... I needed to feel you. I've been loving you from afar for too long."

I nearly choked on air. "You've been doing _what?_"

He chuckled slightly and ran his hand through his hair again. "Face it, Buttercup. We were all meant for each other. You may not admit now, you may not admit it till you're dead, but you _know _the truth."

My eyes grew wide. He was right, I did know. I just thought maybe we were the exception, being we're so tough and all...

"For years, I tried to fight it. I'd fight you harder and more often. I figured I could knock some sense into my self. But seeing you so often? It only made me love you more. I couldn't take it any more. I figured you hated me beyond repair, but I had to let my feelings known, even if you didn't know it was me."

"That went well," I grumbled under my breath.

He ignored me. "I'm hopeful, though. You kissed me back tonight."

My nose flared. "In my defense, I was asleep!"

He leaned into me. "What's your excuse now?"

Before I could move, his lips were pressed against mine once again. I wanted to prove him wrong, tell him I didn't love him and he didn't love me, but his lips against mine just felt so _right_ and I couldn't help but kiss back.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered against my lips and I just nodded, reconnecting us once again.

When we had enough of each other's lips, we lay back against the grass, staring up at he stars. He had one arm under my neck and the other was on his side. I curled into his chest, making him bring his other arm up to wrap around me. We now faced each other, staring into each other's green eyes. His were a deep forest green; they hid his emotions so well, but tonight, the couldn't hide what he felt for me: love.

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_

_And last, and last, and last till the end of time_

_The first time ever I saw your face_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Let me know what you want to see in a review! I'll take any type of suggestion and any pairings. The song is The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Leona Lewis.**


	7. Friendzoned

"What's your biggest secret?"

My mind froze at that question. I stared at the red-haired beauty sitting across from me at the lunch table.

Now I know this may sound weird, but I'm in love with her. Sure, I'm only in the 8th grade and I've tried to destroy her twice when I was younger, but I'm seriously in love with her. When we reached the middle school age, my brothers and I were forced to go. Lucky for us, we ended up in the same class as the Powerpuff Girls. Of course they spent most of their time trying to get us out, but that's another story for a different day.

Eventually I worked my charms on the leader, Blossom, and became her best friend. We told each other any and everything. We were inseparable and my brothers and her sisters hated us for that.

Which takes us back to now.

She stares at me curiously with those bright pink eyes.

"Well?"

I realized I was probably lost in my thoughts for too long, so I just smirked at her.

"Like I'd ever tell you, Pinky."

"Come on," she groaned. "I thought we were best friends!"

"And that's why I can't tell you," I frowned, picking up my milk carton to take a sip. Her eyes narrowed at my statement, but she knew I didn't want to talk about it any more.

See, I would tell her but… I just can't. I know she doesn't feel the same way, and I seriously can't take rejection. Especially from her.

-x-

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey!"

That voice was soft, smooth, and angelic.

"Sup, Blossy?"

"Come over!"

My heart beat increased. "W-why?" I stuttered.

"We're having a sleepover silly!"

What? Did she just say a sleepover? Are boys even allowed to sleep over a girl's house?

"Dude, my sisters and your brothers will be there too, chill."

"Oh. Why are we having a sleepover?"

"Because, you and I are best friends but our siblings still dislike each other. I want us all to get to know each other better, and hopefully they'll be best friends too!"

I tapped my chin, thinking hard. My brothers actually agreed to this? Was the professor allowing this? I guess it couldn't hurt to go…

"Okay, Pinky. I'll be there at 8?"

"Okay! See you later!"

Thinking she hung up, I muttered, "I love you."

A breath came through the phone. "Huh? I didn't hear you."

I froze. "N-nothing. I just said bye."

"Oh. Bye!"

I finally heard the click of the phone, signaling that she hung up. I left my room to find my brothers on the couch, Boomer playing a video game and Brick doing his homework.

"Are we seriously going to the Puff's house tonight?" I questioned, looking at my red-headed leader.

"Yep. I'm tired of this rivalry thing. Tell me, how did you end being Blossom's best friend?"

"I was nice to her."

Brick snorted. "Do you like her?"

My face fell. Was it that obvious?

"I'm her counterpart, Butch. She'll end up falling for me. Don't even bother trying." His voice was cold and hard. He was obviously intending to break me.

"Dude, I don't like her. We're just friends." I lied through my teeth. He looked me up and down once more and turned back to his homework.

"Just had to make sure you knew."

-x-

We arrived at the girl's house around 8:15. Blossom excitedly threw open the door and hugged me.

"Hi, Butch! Hello Brick, Boomer."

My brother's gave a little wave and stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, oh. Come in." She stepped aside to let us inside. In the middle of there living room were 6 sleeping bags; Light blue for Bubbles, lime green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, forest green for me, red for Brick, and navy blue for Boomer. The sleeping bags were all in that order, meaning I got to sleep next to Blossom. I dropped my overnight bag on the couch and sat on my sleeping bag.

"Does the professor know about this?" I heard Brick ask as he plopped down on the sleeping bag next to me.

"He's gone on some overseas science thingy." Bubbles replied, laying down on her sleeping bag.

After everyone got situated, Bubbles cleared her throat.

"'Kay, we're gonna play truth or dare!" She squealed. My brothers and I groaned, but didn't argue.

"Me first!" Buttercup shouted. "Um, Boomer. Truth or Dare."

Boomer looked lost for a few seconds, then smiled up at Buttercup. "Dare."

Her eyes held a mischievous look as she looked from Boomer to Bubbles. "Make out with Bubbles."

Everyone in the room inhaled a sharp breath. Boomer looked nervous but he still held his signature goofy grin. "Are you okay with it?" He whispered, obviously talking to Bubbles.

Her cheeks flushed red and she managed a small smile. "Sure."

Boomer scooted over until her was on her sleeping bag. He took her face into his hands and just stared at her for a minute.

"Do it, do it!" Buttercup chanted. With the little encouragement, Boomer leaned in and pressed his lips to his counterpart's. Both of their faces turned red as Brick's hat as they began to kiss open-mouthed. I think I even saw some tongue.

"Okay~! That's enough!" Blossom shouted. Always the proper one.

Boomer pulled away, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. Bubbles held her face in her hands, obviously trying to hide her blush.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "Boomer, your turn."

"Alright. Blossom, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She answered, sitting up straight.

"Um… do you like Butch?"

My eyes widened and I glared at my brother. He just gave me a small smile and turned his attention back to Blossom.

"What? No, of course not! He's like a brother to me!" She looked almost disgusted at the fact that he asked the question. I felt a knot in my throat, but I ignored it and stared down at my fingers. I felt Brick's eyes on me, and I could tell he was using all his strength not to yell, 'I told you so!'

"My turn, right?" Blossom asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Butch, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I muttered, not able to look at her.

"I dare you to tell me your biggest secret." I could hear the grin in her voice. She was obviously trying to get it out from me since I wouldn't tell her this morning.

"Ugh, seriously?" I finally looked up, feeling everyone's eyes on me. She just smirked at me and nodded.

"Okay, my biggest secret is that I'm in love with you, Blossom. Ever since we became friends in the 6th grade, I couldn't stand to be away from you. I love how your orange hair cascades down your back and brushes your waist. I love how you pout when you don't get your way. I love how your hand is always in the air at school, ready to answer each and everyone question. But most of all, I love how you became friends with me. Butch, the nuisance, the bully, the mean one. After all that happened, you still became friends with me."

But that's not what I said.

"I like Buttercup," I muttered. Everyone stared at me, and I saw Buttercup blush. Blossom smiled widely at me.

"I told you, BC!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Buttercup mumbled, trying to retain her un-caring attitude. I felt Brick's eyes on me once again, and I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Butch! Your turn!" Bubbles nudged me.

"Brick, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell the person you love how you feel about them." My voice held a lot of hatred and venom. I wasn't sure if everyone else could hear it, but it was definitely there.

Brick cleared his throat.

"I was in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Sure, I tried to destroy you. Twice. But that was because I'm the _leader. _That's what I had to do. When you kissed us, I wish I could have enjoyed it. I wish I could feel your lips on my face all the time. But we were dead. I feared how I'd never see you again, but Him brought us back. Again, we were sent to destroy you. And again, you prevailed. When we entered middle school and I saw we were in your class, I was over-joyed. I wanted to get close to you, make you fall in love me. But that opportunity was taken away from me when you became best friends with Butch. I resented you for a while, thinking you had fallen in love _him _instead of _me, _your _counterpart. _Then I realized, he was close to you in a way I'd never be. Not in a boyfriend way, but in a brother way. And I knew I had a chance."

I hear Blossom sniffle, and I looked up to see her crying.

"I love you, too, Brick!" She exclaimed, diving in his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her close, all the while smirking at me.

"Kiss me," he whispered. And she did.

My stomach felt nauseous. "I'll be right back, guys. I don't feel so good." I said, walking out the front door. I sat down in the yard, thinking. Brick was right, of course. She's _his _counterpart. Of course she'd fall for him.

I heard the front door open, and for a second I thought I was wrong. I thought maybe she loved me back and was coming to tell me her mistake.

"You okay?" A raspy voice asked me. It belonged to Buttercup.

"Yeah. My stomach couldn't handle all that lovey-dovey junk."

I looked up to see her smirk. "Yeah, me neither."

We stared at each other for a while, and I took in her features. Her hair had grown out since I lost fought her, reaching just under her bra line. Her bangs reached up to her long eye lashes, letting her bright green eyes be seen. Her lips were full and in a slight smile as she stared at me.

"So… about what you said in there…" I heard her voice close to me, and I looked up to see that she was standing right in front of me. With a smirk, I just grabbed her hand.

Maybe I could get over Blossom.

* * *

**Ahhhh, I haven't updated in forever. Hope you enjoyed! Review :)**


	8. Lunch with the Devil

**RING RING.**

Ugh, who's calling me? I hate talking on the phone. I reach over and grab the slim object, barely glancing at the number before I answer.

"Hello?"

_"Why hello-o-o, Buttercup!" _

What the hell? That high pitched voice could only belong to one person -

"Him? What do you want?"

_"Well, that's no way to treat a friend!"_

"Dude, we're not friends. To be honest, I hate you."

A chuckle comes from the line, causing me to cringe. The voice that comes through next isn't the same high-pitched one, but an angry, demonic one.

_"Now you listen here, Powerpuff. You better respect before I tear that pretty little head of yours off." _

A pause.

_"As I was saying…"_

Just like that, his normal voice returns. How does he even do that?

_"…I'd like to take you out to lunch tomorrow."_

I stifle a laugh before answering. Wouldn't want to upset the queen again.

"Why should I go out to lunch with you?"

"_Because I have an offer you can't resist. Meet me at Townsville Cafe at 12 a.m sharp! Goo-oo-od bye-eeee, Buttercup." _The voice purrs through the phone. I hear a faint **click**, realizing that he hung up. I didn't even to get a word in.

Lunch? With Him? I couldn't possibly. Normally, I'd run these rings by Blossom. But an offer I can't refuse? I definitely need to check this out.

* * *

Him better be happy. I'm actually here before I even have to be. I glance at my watch every few seconds, willing the time to go faster. I pull out my phone and play a game.

I must've put all my attention into the game, because I nearly miss the screams and panic around me. Everyone is running around in circles, some of them smart enough to actually leave the cafe. I finally notice the pink smoke crowding the building, nearly suffocating me.

Of course. Him couldn't tone down his arrival.

I tap my foot exasperatedly, waiting for the demon to sit down across from me. The pink smoke thins until it is nearly non-existent. All the panic suddenly stops and everyone returns to whatever they were doing before the huge interruption. Him finally struts towards me, sitting down in the un-occupied seat. The whispers start almost immediately.

_"What is Buttercup doing with that demon?"_

_"Is she about to make a deal with the Devil?"_

_"Purple is seriously not her color."_

Okay, _what_? I scan the cafe, looking for whoever said that last thing. Finding no one staring at me, I self consciously smooth my purple t-shirt.

"So, Buttercup. You came!" Him smiles at me, clicking his claws.

"Yeah, well. Whatever." I huff. "What do you want?"

"An offer you can't refuse," he purrs, batting his long lashes at me.

"You already said that. Explain."

He grins at me as if he's amused with my attitude. "Alright, Butterfly," he begins while I cringe at the nickname. "You do remember the Rowdyruff Boys, correct?"

My breathing stops for a split second. I regain my composure and glare at Him, unfazed. "Yes."

"And you do remember the one called Butch, yes?"

I swallow hard, a lump forming in my throat. What was his point here? Why did he have to bring him up? "Yes."

"I have an offer for you," Him mutters slyly, meeting my eyes.

"That's the third time you've said that, dude. Out with it already!"

Another grin spreads across his red face. It's obvious that I'm very interested in his offer, but I don't really care. I'm allowed to have emotions.

"You can spend the rest of your life with the green one, the one that got away, on one condition." He stops suddenly, his face becoming serious. I lean over, suddenly aware that I'm almost across the whole table. I sit back and meet his eyes once again.

"What's the condition?"

He chuckles lightly, the demonic voice nearly overriding the high pitched one. "Your soul."

It's my turn to laugh. "Excuse me? Like I'd seriously give you my soul. Why would I bother with your offer when I can just talk to him myself?"

A mischievous glint appears in his eyes and I suddenly feel worried, like my words weren't true.

"You didn't let me finish, Butterfly. Either you accept my offer, or you'll never have another chance with him again."

My heartbeat quickens. "W-what?"

"You heard me. It's either all or nothing. Now, what do you say?"

Did my ears deceive me? My black bangs stick to my forehead, slick with sweat. I rub my temples and sigh.

I'm 23 and still live with my sister, Bubbles. Blossom is in college to be a doctor but our relationship is still strong. Bubbles is engaged to Boomer, Blossom to Brick. Me? I haven't had a boyfriend since 9th grade. I most likely wouldn't be getting one anytime soon either.

I'm not exactly a social butterfly. I turn down parties for video games, dates for wrestling matches on TV.

I have absolutely nothing going for me.

I could've been like my sisters, but I always pushed Butch away.

He admitted his love for me during our junior year and I rejected him. He never gave up, though I rejected him time and time again. I'm Buttercup, the independent one, the strong one. I didn't even know how to like anybody, nevermind falling in love with someone.

Only when I saw him happy with someone else, Robin of all people, did I realize I had the same feelings for him.

By then, it was too late.

This offer could change everything. I could have him, the love of my life, forever. He would be mine, all mine.

We could get married, have a spring wedding. I'd wear a dress made for a princess, my inner girl being freed. We'd exchange vows, announcing our undying love for each other in front of both our families, all of Townsville even.

We could have children, a little boy and a little girl. Two years apart each, the boy being the eldest so he can look out for his younger sister.

We could live happily ever after. Together forever. A perfect fairy tale ending.

But would it really be? Would things be different if I had no soul? Would I be able to actually love, to actually care for my children?

I can't let him go again. This can be my only chance, my only hope to have happiness.

What if I declined this offer?

I'd live life alone. Sure, I'd have my soul, but where would all the love in it go to? My 37 cats?

"I… I accept."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Brett! Come down here!" I call for my son. He floats down the steps, a smug look on his face. I walk over, my pregnant stomach slowing me down.

"What did I tell you about drawing on the walls?"

The two-year old looks up at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled back at him, letting him know he's forgiven.

Butch comes down the stairs a few minutes later, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He gives me a quick kiss before rubbing our son's soft hair.

Yup, this is my life now.

I misinterpreted Him when he said I'd have to give my soul. By that, he meant I owed him favors. Favors that would follow me through life. Favors that I would never dream of telling anyone. Favors my family could never find out about.

At around 12 a.m that night, my special cell phone blinks with a text.

_I have another mission for you. Bring the usual gear and meet at the warehouse in 15 mins. _

With a sigh, I kiss Butch on the cheek. I grab my all black attire, knife and pistol.

Yup, this is my life now.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't like this one too much but I hope you do! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
